typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Sea Scorpion
Sea Scorpion, the Scourge of the Stars, is a legendary pirate captain, leader of the Scorpio Pirates and member of the powerful Orion Magnate Alliance. A hulking great cyborg with a mysterious past, he is known far and wide for his deeds and intends to keep it that way. The legend Legends of the dread pirate known as Sea Scorpion go back to the earliest days of organized space piracy, though it's a mystery if this was indeed the same person: "Sea Scorpion" is believed to be a nickname or title akin to "Blackbeard", and the current one may have inherited or taken the name for himself. If the legends are true, however, Sea Scorpion is many hundreds of years old. Many stories surround him: some easily proven true, others unbelievable feats of fiction, and most importantly to him, many fantastic tales that can never be proven but sound plausible enough to be true. Investigating the mystery of Sea Scorpion has become a common hobby in the galaxy; "Scorpion Solvers" often meet up to share new rumours and compare notes about the captain. However, most of them know that it's best to keep it at a hobbyist's level: those who dig too deep into Sea Scorpion's past tend to disappear... Appearance Sea Scorpion is a sight to behold, standing at over 3 meters tall and almost as wide. He's covered from head to toe in shell-like armour plating, coloured greenish silver and decorated with old battle scars, though it's unclear if it's metallic or organic chitin: while it is popularly known that he's a cyborg, nobody but him truly knows where the organic parts stop and the mechanical parts begin. The only obviously robotic area is his right arm, which has been converted into a massive cannon. He also has a prehensile tail ending in a sharp blade, and because of the sheer weight of his frame he moves with a distinct slouch. Normally, the only thing Sea Scorpion wears is a necklace made of the fangs of some great beast, but for public appearances he also dons some scraps of cloth and the traditional pirate hat. Sea Scorpion's appearance matches no known alien species, leading to much speculation about his origin: some believe that his name, together with his slouch, are hints that he was once an aquatic lifeform who never fully adapted to gravity on land. This has led to the theory that he's related to the Lobsters, though the Lobsters themselves reject this possibility. Other popular theories include his being an unknown creature from another galaxy or simply a person in a robot suit. Either way, he's not telling. Personality Sea Scorpion very much enjoys his status as a legendary pirate and works hard to fuel these legends with purposefully flashy and memorable actions. Aware of the fact that an aura of mystery will draw even more attention, he's careful to keep his true self an enigma by keeping most facts about himself secret and very rarely making public appearances. During these appearances, such as pirate raids, he tends to act overly dramatic as if it were all a play, and always leaves at least one victim alive to "tell the tale of the day they met the Sea Scorpion". Because of he seems more invested in fame than greed, Sea Scorpion has been classified as a Voyageur, and his eccentric obsession with theatrics has downright led some to believe him to be a harmless clown. These people are sorely mistaken. Sea Scorpion is far from a nice person: many of the legends surrounding him are nasty, and very often true. He understands the power of striking fear into the hearts of his victims, and always makes sure to live up to or exceed the rumours about him, no matter how horrible they might be. The guy didn't earn his place on the Orion Magnates for nothing, after all. In addition to being well known and feared, he's a master tactician able to create game-changing battle tactics on the spot, and enjoys to mix up his strategies often so he they don't get stale. Abilities and weaponry As can be inferred from his sheer size, Sea Scorpion wields tremendous physical strength: it takes him little to no effort to crush the life out of his enemies using his bare hands. Plus his shell is nigh-impenetrable by standard weaponry. On the downside he's predictably slow in his movement, but his bladed tail moves with a surprising speed and accuracy that catches many by surprise. Sea Scorpion's main armament is a gigantic cannon grafted to his right arm. This weapon packs a tremendous punch and can be fire a variety of interchangeable ammunition, be it projectiles or beams: one of his personal favourite moves is loading it with a heavy anchor. Category:Cyborgs Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates